


Writer's Block: Simon Snow Edition

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is a v good boyfriend, Fluffy, M/M, Simon writes books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon, now a bestselling author, gets writer's block. Baz is there to help him, though.(Fluffy. sorta.)





	Writer's Block: Simon Snow Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own writer's block, so it probably sucks.
> 
> Eh.
> 
> (Carry On and all associated characters are not mine, (I wish they were) and belong to the lovely Rainbow Rowell. I can only wish I made money from this.)
> 
> No beta.
> 
> On with the show! Enjoy!

Simon had writer's block. _Again_.

And at the worst time, too. He had three chapters (or fifty pages, whichever came first) due next week, and he  _could not_ get out a  _single_ sentence onto the paper.

Computer screen, actually. It didn't matter, he still couldn't do it.

Simon smashed his hands down on the keyboard, resulting in a jumbled mesh of mixed up numbers and letters. He started at it, for a moment, as if the cure to this  _stupid_ writer's block would suddenly appear in the mess.

It didn't. 

Simon made a wordless noise of frustration, slamming his hand down on the dark wood of his desk. The desk rattled, pen cup spilling from where it was precariously perched on the edge to spread pens and pencils and even a few crayons onto the blue carpeted floor of Simon's office.

Simon repeated the wordless noise of frustration. He sprang up, nearly knocking over his faded old desk chair in the process. Stumbling to the door, Simon stalked down the hall with its horrible wallpaper the landlord refused to let him and Baz and Penny change.

In the kitchen now, Simon took comfort in the pale yellow walls and wide windows. Light streamed in, and the microwave clock reminded him it was still only one in the afternoon.

Simon noticed, a bit too late, the white paper bag on the counter. He opened it, peering inside hopefully-

Sour cherry scones, from the bakery down the street. His favorite bakery-the only one he'd _ever_ found that made sour cherry scones even close to Watfords'.

Baz was the best. boyfriend. _ever_.

Speaking of, his lunch break was soon. Snatching up a scone, writer's block all but forgotten, Simon stepped out into the hallway just as the front door opened and closed.

"Baz!" Simon yelled, almost barreling into him. "You're home! Did you leave the scones or did Penny? Thanks if you did, and if you didn't,why not? Thank God you're home-I've got _horrible_ writers block, and I can't focus, and you always help m-"

"Simon!" Baz pulled back to grab Simon's shoulders, looking him in the eye firmly. " Calm down, now. Deep breaths, got it Snow?"

Simon nodded, following Baz's instructions and taking in deep breaths.

"Good. Now, one word at a time, yes? I did bring the scones hours ago, by the way. What's this you said about writers block?"

Leading Simon by the hand to the photo-drowned walls of the living room, Baz glanced back at Simon's flushed, excited face. He still couldn't believe, sometimes, that he was really here, really dating Snow and sharing a flat with him and Bunce and the cat that wandered in sometimes.

Reaching the living room, Baz pulled off his jacket. Simon sat in his favorite, worn gray with age armchair Professor Bunce have gifted them upon moving in.

Baz sat on the couch across from Simon, placing the now squished bag of McDonalds on the coffee table. Simon snatched it up, pulling out a burger and fries which he fell on hungrily.

Baz smiled. Some things would never change.

"Writer's block, Snow? You were saying something about that, as I recall," Baz  drawled, enjoying Simon's answering blush and scowling face.

Simon mumbled something that Baz couldn't hear, even with his super vampire senses. He didn't say anything, just waited, knowing Simon would give in eventually.

Soon enough, Snow sighed and repeated, slower and louder so Baz could hear.

"It just won't work. I try to write something, it comes out horrible. I tried describing a sunset, you know how it came out? 'red and yellow and purple and other colors across the sky.' It's just not working, Baz." Simon repeated desperately.

Baz nodded, thinking. He glanced at the clock, decided he had enough time to help his boyfriend before he had to get back to work. He stood, and pulling Simon behind him down the horrible wallpapered walls of the hallway into Simon's study/office room. Baz sat at the computer, noting the pen cup's contents spoiled across the floor as he typed the passcode and opened Simon's documents folder. 

Clicking on the first one he saw, labeled only with todays date, he read the couple paragraphs Simon had done. Baz corrected some of the spelling and punctuation mistakes he saw, reading along as he went.

It was still quite good. Simon had talent, no doubt. 

Simon lurked behind the chair, looking ashamed. Baz deleted the three pages of jumbled mess Simon had added in his frustration. Looking back over the chunk of text Simon wrote, he edited a little bit. He added description where it was lacking, changed a few words so sentences would flow smoother, reshaped run-on sentences and rewrote a part at the end. This, instead of concluding the chapter and page, opened a new opportunity for Simon to continue the storyline, lead into a flashback of the main character's past, or change the plot entirely.

Simon's eyes scanned the screen, widening almost comically when he realized what Baz had opened up for him. Reaching over distractedly, Simon began to type again? When Baz slid out of his chair, Simon flopped down absently, still typing though he had to delete a few extra letters.

Baz smiled, kissing the top of Simon's head and checking his watch. He had enough time to get back to work on time, if he hurried.

(He got there just on time. Three minutes before he was supposed to be back, actually.)

(Simon got the fifty page done in record time and though it altered the plot a lot, he didn't mind.)

(He was so greatful to Baz, if fact, Baz got something special that later that night.....)

(Penny yelled at them the next morning for the noise.)

(They still didn't care.)

  


**_FINISH_ **

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot longer than I thought in would be.  
> Also, at this fanged deer. It is freaking awesome.
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=fanged+deer&client=tablet-android-alco&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjOjs_D0PHXAhVF_oMKHV0BBnQQ_AUIESgB&biw=1024&bih=600#imgrc=hRXK2QrI2SSdIM:
> 
>  
> 
> Comment and kudos are very awesome and appreciated, as well as any requests/prompts for future fics.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
